


【茸米】GM

by AuroraVin



Category: Jojo’s bizzare adventure
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 20:42:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20936456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraVin/pseuds/AuroraVin





	【茸米】GM

正文

——————  
乔鲁诺没有理会米斯达的小声哀求，强制关上了副驾驶的车窗。

他的男友在某些方面有一些特殊的癖好，譬如露腰就要戴帽子，不露腰就不戴帽子，等等。现在的情形属于后者，当事人还大开着车窗，美其名曰感受自然的魅力。那只裸露在内华达8.6华氏度的空气里的耳朵上有红色的斑点，他们也明知道穿越落基山脉而来的风不会怜惜任何人。

乔鲁诺少见地生气了，或者说他之前只会冷着脸或露出哀求的表情把男友敞开的领口拢紧。可能这使米斯达误会了吧？误会乔鲁诺·乔巴拿是个好脾气的人。

不远处低矮的山吞噬了大部分珍贵的日光，百万光年外的恒星总是准时地给人类讲述百万年前的故事。他们本该打开这辆二手悍马H1的天窗，米斯达会坐在车顶天窗的边缘给乔鲁诺讲牧夫座的故事——他在前不久爱上了天文学。乔鲁诺会认真倾听，问一些不那么刁钻的问题，在感到寒冷时用手臂圈住米斯达晃动的小腿把他拽下来。总之，不应该是现在这样的。

不应该是这样的。米斯达想。而他现在正刚刚拿到国际驾照的小男友正在慢条斯理地解开他所有的服装纽扣，那双漂亮的手翻动着，手指交缠相扣又分开。

“在这里做？”

说不紧张是假的，但盖多·米斯达是一个很随心的人，不认为在特定的场所才能做某些事，包括做爱。而乔鲁诺经常会感受到类似的甜蜜的烦恼——有时他会挑选一些“禁忌”的地方增添情趣，但男友不太会配合他。他紧张得要死，而男友全然没有羞耻感，甚至会挺着腰把屁股撞向他的胯下。

好吧，好吧。这才是他的盖多。乔鲁诺这样想着，俯身迎接男友主动凑过来的嘴唇。上颚被舔舐的感觉是表层的，直接的，甚至有点暴力的，与像暗涌一样的性快感不一样。他觉得自己或许更喜欢接吻，但过一会可能就更喜欢做爱了。

他不知道这个吻有多长。四十里沙漠终于送走了沙漠最后一束阳光，黑暗降临至这个对于做爱这一行为来说也不算太狭小的空间。他们额头向抵，气息纠缠。米斯达的鼻梁上有块小小的新疤痕，乔鲁诺总是喜欢各种场合碰一碰它。

“痒，别动。”米斯达仰起脸，在男友鼻梁处相同的位置啃了一口。换来的不是一个吻或带着情欲的眼神，而是右胸处尖锐的感觉。该怎么形容呢？尖锐但并不剧烈的疼痛，和疼痛过后让人喘不上气的临近高潮的快感。

他们再次咬上了对方的嘴唇。乔鲁诺不喜欢“情不自禁“这个词，他觉得恋人之间的每一句话每一个举动都是有由来的。他想，或许是那双黑色的眼睛吧。明明无垠黑暗中唯有恒星的光才是被欣赏的的，但他觉得黑色更让他着迷。

——————  
乔鲁诺用右手握住身下抽搐的腰肢，下体毫不怜惜地捅进那个温暖的洞穴里。不论腰款挺动的节奏有多快，他还是一幅表面温柔的做派。

说到这个，某一次乔鲁诺发现黄片里常见的，什么咬耳朵啊，骚话啊，威逼利诱啊，这些对他家二老板完全没用。但是在他耳边喘一喘，再夸一夸他，效果实在是惊人。

可能本身就硬朗的人，会吃软不吃硬吧。乔鲁诺想，他也这么做了。

他握住米斯达胡乱挥动的左手，防止它破坏副驾驶位周围的一众纸质等高图和电子设备——他的优秀二老板具有最优越的方位感和识别能力，让他带路再好不过。但二当家的臂力也是一绝，一个乱挥，估计得碎一台笔记本。

车窗内壁本来结了一层水雾，那上面被划出的清晰痕迹让乔鲁诺有些恍惚。无意识地抽插几次后他才反应过来，如果换一个体位，这些划痕可能会落到他的后背和肩膀上。

“你看，车窗”，乔鲁诺的右手划过身下颤抖的胸腹，顺着向前，掐住身下人的下颚迫使他抬头，“你在写什么？盖多。”

“你看啊……继续动！”米斯达有点恼怒地拍开他的手，勾起腿给了他的屁股一脚。

“？？？”

他顺着男友的意思继续这场性爱。不愧是盖多·米斯达，乔鲁诺低头亲吻那线条流畅的脊背上的突兀的疤痕，觉得自己还是不应该随意捉弄热情组织二当家。

——————  
“盖多，蜗牛和草象征着什么？”乔鲁诺严肃地盯着边上的男友。

“你在说什么？”米斯达缩在毛毯里打了个哈欠，往驾驶位的方向挪了挪。他们在休息前给天窗玻璃喷了除雾剂，星光照不亮整片大地，但能照亮他们的眼睛。

“车窗。刚才我问你那是什么，你揣了我一脚。”

热情二把手思索片刻后，翻了个身，拒绝回答这个问题。

“盖多——”

“晚安！”

——————  
在得知蜗牛和草是写得丑的“GM”后，乔鲁诺被阿帕基笑了整整五分钟。热情组织小老板算好了国际长途电话的时间，打算从雷欧·阿帕基的薪水单里扣除话费。

Fin.


End file.
